Doctor Who: Series 8 (Alternate Universe)
by ClockworkKnight
Summary: The adventures of the newly-regenerated 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald begins NOW(!) as they are joined by a new companion, Riley Saint-Walker in their travels across the universe. Please rate/review! This series will be in an episode per chapter format, so stay tuned - chapters/episodes will be posted!


_**Up in the stars, my mom would say, there's always someone watching over us. It could be God or a passing alien, and in each star there's someone like you, who's looking up and wishing to see if that something or someone out of the blue will stop by and do extraordinary things. Miracles even, such as ending bad dreams. Always remember Riley Saint-Walker, if you are in ever need of something desperate, always look to the stars. That someone will come, I promise.**_

* * *

I first met the Doctor when I was eleven.

New Year's Eve, 2000.

The "new millennia," as everyone in New York was calling it. I was holding my mom's hand at Times Square, watching the ball drop at the New York Times Tower. It was thunderous, as celebrations kicked in once the clock read 12:00 A.M., and we were taking many alleyway shortcuts back to our hotel The Westin when suddenly a mugger jumps out of a trash bin and holds us at knifepoint. My mom starts to hand out cash to negotiate before a flying box object knocks him out stone-cold. Both of us face around and it was a blue phone box, and a bald man in strange leather clothes pops out of it asking what year is it. 2000, I said. He comes up to me and gives a good stroke of my hair and says "You're going to have a great year." before flying off again.

My mom was stunned by what happened and didn't say a word until we went back home to California the next day. Suddenly, on the second day back, she comes home and tells me she got a new job, and that I'll be stuck with my gran until she comes home for the holidays. Things slowly went back to normal as one year passed, and Mom and I kept having web chats all the time to patch the long distance. As I evolved over my teenage years, Mom became a businesswoman and was "talking with bankers and companies a lot" and sending me cash every month, and believe me, I don't know where to start on how much I get. She showed me pictures of the countries she's been at, asking me how's school and all, I told her it was alright, making B's and C's in my classes and she didn't mind. However, ever since that one fateful meeting, I became surged to find out who this man was without my mother knowing. I had many drawings, notes, stories in my room where it was me and the "mystery man" who would go on strange adventures in a blue box. And when I bought myself a laptop on Christmas, that was when the Internet became my best friend.

In 2006, the alien race Sycorax attempted to conquer Earth, only to be stopped by another alien. I saw with my own eyes people being possessed and about to jump off buildings, and really I didn't want to see dead bodies all over the street. The following year, the Battle of Canary Wharf in London with the "Cybermen" and "Daleks" invading was stopped again by the same alien. Then flash-forward two years later: Twenty-seven planets (Earth making up one of them) were captured by the Daleks to be subjugated in their endless war for extermination, only, and ONLY to be stopped by the SAME alien (I was in college hiding with my friends in our clubhouse's basement.). Skip another couple of skirmishes to the year 2013. The present day. Invasion of cubes, and the Wi-Fi stealing souls? This is the work of an alien. Multiple aliens actually, and again being stopped by one alien. Just one.

The Doctor.

An engima to the witnesses that have seen him. Leaked information from some archive thanks to some old "Torchwood" employees states the first time the Doctor appeared for the first time was in 1963, but he's been here a long time. In and out of time on separate places and years, and that's because there have been multiple versions of the Doctor. Different faces, ranging from old to young but all the while still assuming his persona according to the archive. Are there multiple people pretending to be the Doctor? Mom would get angry when I would bring up the harrowing events that have happened on Earth and would forcibly change the topic until I complied.

"Riley! The trash can't always be thrown out on its own and it's been sitting next to the sink the entire day!" My aunt's yelling from the kitchen snapped me out of my daydreaming.

* * *

I tumbled downstairs to the kitchen on this August 31st, 2014 at eleven o'clock.

I already finished college, and became a free-lancing photographer, making my own money off from landscapes and model shots. Sadly, my gran had passed away during my senior year in high school but luckily I turned eighteen when the feds showed up. Mom still sends me money, "just in case," which kinda pissed me off. I already had over a million dollars in my savings account, and a couple thousand dollars in my checking that I use for my use only. I kept this secret hidden with my friends, who often question why I had a lot of bills in my wallet and that I said I used coupons only which saved me lots of money. And besides that, I grew lazy with my photography work. I still focused on my hunt for the Doctor, and in other matters, Santa Monica grew boring to me. I wanted to start somewhere new and fresh, and that was when my aunt Grace called me. She runs a boarding house in Lambeth near the Thames from an old apartment which had a great view of London and needed an assistant to help her manage the growing number of international college students that attend universities there. She heard about my wish to start anew from one of my conversations with Mom and asked if I wanted to stay in Europe. Saying yes immediately, I was on a plane in first class while Aunt Grace talked to the real estate selling my beachside house and calling up the social services for a permanent visa for me and citizenship. But that's not why I wanted to go to England immediately.

I came to look for him.

The Doctor.

"Aunt Grace, I'm gonna cruise around Piccadilly, is that alright?" I asked, coming back in from throwing the trash. "Sure," She replied, twirling around from the sink. She was six years younger than my mom, and looked hell of a lot like my age for being 37. She graduated from Cambridge as a cardiothoracic surgeon and worked with my maternal grandparents in the hospital. "Just make sure you'll be home around dinner okay Riley? Here, take this iPhone and you can take one of Uncle Maxie's old bikes. Go down on Shaftesbury once you arrive and head to the Vodafone store next to Gap. I have a friend of mine that can activate it for you for free so you can use it for your personal needs. My number's in there, so call me once you're done." She hands me a 3GS. "The bike's in the back, I think he would've given it to you if he didn't pass away sooner." I thank her with a kiss on the cheek and with my native Tagalog say "Salamat." _Thank you. _I go off and drift to the bathroom for a shower.

My spiky hair was already dry as soon as today's hairspray touched the strands while I'm at the mirror adjusting the white bow tie over my black button-up shirt. Polishing my glasses and dusting off the fluff on my tweed coat's elbow pad and brown jeans and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder . Aunt Grace pops out of the doorway as I step out with a brave heart into a new world I haven't explored yet. "And for heaven's sake Riley, you're 26! Out of college and no girl? I expect at least a name and number when you come back! Or I'm introducing you to some of the girls here!" She calls from the long hallway while I giggle quietly while I put on my red now-destroyed Chuck Taylor All-Stars.

Three days had passed when I landed at Heathrow Airport, and already at the welcoming area I was met with a large crowd of my aunt's college students who then carried me out (crowd-surfed the way out, actually.) who took me to the apartment where I immediately got a warm hug from my aunt. I already got my room set up (it was in the attic and it had a big space which was perfect for my "project.") and got connected with some of the college kids in the first night after a lovely dinner with a giant cookies and cream cake that's still not finished. The hustle and bustle at Whitehall was sort of difficult to navigate through, mostly because of the tourists. It got even worse at Piccadilly Circus, the hub of London metropolitan. My uncle's beach cruiser could barely fit within the lanes, at least the police here didn't check twice since I wasn't wearing a helmet. The neon signs of Coca-Cola and Sanyo were flashing its usual ads. Locking it up with the other bikes at the Ripley's Believe It or Not building on Shaftesbury, I strolled around Piccadilly with the smell of curiosity. Going westward to Regent, I found the Gap store and right next to it was Vodafone. I propped open the door and the doorbell tinkled the melody that the bells of Big Ben make when it was at a new hour. The giant digital clock inside reads 11:58. Besides the surrounding shops being open and filled with customers, Vodafone was empty, with the demo phones humming and waiting to be played around with.

"Err... Hello?" I called out. A shuffle of noises breaks out in the stock room. A thin, skinny man with a ponytail steps out, scratching his head. "Oh! Um, hello there! Can I help you? Sorry about that scuffle." He blurts his words out in an East London accent.

"Yeah, I'm here to activate a phone." I pulled out the iPhone from my messenger bag and unlocking it on the counter. The man scrolls down to the settings app and begins looking at his computer and the phone. "You must be Gracie Stark's kid! The one from America." He shakes my hand cheerfully. "Well, actually I'm her nephew. Riley Saint-Walker." I told him.

"Nice to meet you Riley! I'm Jack. Jack Knight, I used to stay at your aunt's for a while when attending university before I decided to make a living on my own." We shook hands. "How're you liking London and the boarding house? Enjoy running around keeping her kids in check from getting rooms together, eh?" Jack grins wickedly. "That was my job. It was really hilarious walking in at night on patrol and-"

"Err... Yeah. I get the picture." I smile reassuringly. Oh my God, is that what's gonna happen during my stay? (They're all out on vacation and holiday breaks.) Walk in and see kids... Never mind. I should have started my job as being mail boy at the BBC and do some decency here for once. "Alright Riley... Give me a sec." Jack says, typing up on the keyboard. The digital clock was now officially at noon, and was already beeping twelve times. "Oh, ignore it." Jack looks over to the clock. "It'll be done in a minute if you mind."

"Nah, I don't mind. Is that how living in Westminster is like if you live near Big Ben?" I asked. "Westminster? That whole area's all government buildings, besides Her Majesty." And the conversation went dead. Jack noticed it quickly but rebounded it by adding cheerfully "Your phone's done Riley. You're now on a two-year contract with Vodafone, giving you unlimited talk and text anywhere in England." He passes back the iPhone 3GS back. "Thanks." I smile briskly. "Jack... It's been about a couple minutes since the clock's been ringing the alarm." I look over to the digital clock. Still twelve. Shouldn't my phone's clock show it's been a couple minutes past twelve? It doesn't. "Strange." Jack says, going over to the clock and turning it off and on. "Now that's weird. Having a clock still ringing after a new hour, and it's even running while unplugged!"

I take a step back and slowly start going towards the door. "Well... Um... Thanks for the phone again, Jack." I said before pushing the door handle. I was met with resistance.

I push the door again. Still not moving. "Err... Jack?" I called. "Door's jammed. Can you open it?" He comes over and tries it as well. "Well that's odd. I'll try unlocking it." He pulls out his keys and fits one through. After twisting and turning, he pulls it out. "Weird. It's unlocked, but with some resistance." I head over to the window and look around. People are still walking about outside, cars still driving, and I hear Big Ben in the distance. "Wait, Big Ben's doing the same with the clock as well!" I start getting nervous. "Riley..." Jack points to the window. "There's been a cab going around the block already five times." I turn around and see the same cab he was talking about drive around. And the people on the sidewalks just disappear and reappear again on the other side doing the same motion again. "Jack, try dialing up the police. I'm gonna try to break down the door." Jack follows and goes behind the desk, and starts dialing up.

After a series of kicks, whacking, and throwing almost everything at the door, still no dent. But there's still a bench in the middle of the store that can easily be moved around. "Jack, how's the police?" I asked, lifting up one part of the bench. "Just static on the lines." He replies, in a panicked voice. "Good. Drop the phone and help me with this bench. We're gonna ram the door." He grabs the other end of the bench. "Oh God... My boss will kill me at the sight of the room when he comes back from Cuba..."

"Ready?" I asked. He nods in agreement. "We'll get through this together mate." We charged and hit the door. It made a crack, but-

"It's repairing itself!" Jack cries in astonishment. I ram the door again and a bigger crack forms. "Well I'll be. It doesn't last for long, Jack. Again!" We rammed about eight times, when suddenly a CRASH. The door's glass breaks down. We climb through and see mayhem and insanity outside the building.

Big Ben is still ringing, the cars are still driving around, and the people on the sidewalks still keep popping in and out from going around the block and coming out again from where we saw them walking. "It's some sort of time loop..." I said. I hear a muffled cry behind me. "Jack?" I turn around.

Jack's on the floor, fainted.

It had to be a time loop. I mean really, it couldn't be all of London unless... I head over to Piccadilly Circus again, and there's some digital screens with the world news on live coverage.

People fading in and out and repeating their same actions. It was the whole world.

But the main question was why. And more specifically, why Jack and me? We're probably the only two that survived somehow. I keep walking around, waving my hand to people and they all just pass through... And repeat. "What do I do?" I ask myself as I slump to the floor. "What do I have to do?..." I remembered the bedtime story Mom told me when I was a kid. About looking up to the stars and waiting for a miracle. I got up and looked at the sky, closing my eyes and whispering "Please... Please... Please, Doctor. Wherever you are..." Until...

* * *

A faint, but approaching wheezing noise was coming. I look down. No one. Turned around. No one else was there. The noise was still coming out of somewhere unless... I looked up.

And Mom was right.

The Doctor finally arrived to save the planet once again with the blue box everyone on the Internet called his spaceship. But looking at how the ship was coming towards me didn't feel right. Instead of the box flying directly and spinning horizontally, it looked like it was spiraling out of control. And it was flying almost directly where I'm standing.

I launched my body to the left and the ship crashes, rolling about diagonally until it hits the Coca-Cola ad (sparks flew) at the circus and slides upright to a stop. Hissing noises and smoke billowed from the inside of the doors. I got up and crept closer to the blue box. "Police Public Call Box" the top of the box was labeled. The 6-panel windows has a unique tint-ness where the tinted parts formed a T shape. A Saint John's Ambulance insignia was on the right side of the door and the left door had a sign which contained instructions on how to use the phone box. Taking a big gulp, I slowly raised my hand on the door and knocked three times and stepped back. I waited for a couple of minutes and knocked again. "No response." I snapped.

The door flies open, and out pops the most beautiful woman I have ever seen from the smoke. She was brunette with her hair down on one side and had a round-shaped face. She wore a black cardigan with a white dress shirt and a plaid skirt with stockings and flats. She looks at me and stumbles. "Don't worry! I've got you." I catch her in my arms. Her eyes, big and round, flutter and she smiles. "Hi." And pokes my nose-bridge, stopping my glasses from slipping. "Um... Hello!" I grinned. "Since when did supermodels save a little damsel in distress like me?" She asks, placing her hand on her forehead.

I was taken aback. That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, was it? Great, insecurities are kicking in. "Well you did rang for one, did you?" I snort, playing along with that pickup line. Score! Take that, Aunt Grace. The woman giggles. "I'm Clara, Clara Oswald." She says, slowly getting up and dusting herself off and smiles. "Err... I'm Riley. Riley Saint-Walker." I said. Wait, if her name is Clara, where the hell's the Doctor? "Well Riley, do you know what is the date and time?" Clara asks. "August 31st, 2014?" I shrug my hands. "It's been twelve o'clock already for an hour already."

Clara looked like she didn't get what I meant. "Twelve for about an hour?" She walks and stands next to me, looking up at the clock nearby. Twelve o'clock still. And Big Ben's still not shutting up. "What about everyone else Riley?" Clara asks, turning around and looking at everyone in the square. "My best guess? We're in some sort of loop. A time loop. Repeating and repeating everything. The people, cars, the damn clocks." I answer, looking at the people passing by and doing it over again. "I was out activating a phone nearby and there wasn't any noise or any occurrence going on." I added. "There was an employee with me that survived, but he fainted." Clara turns around to the box and the smoke is starting to clear up. "Doctor!" She calls out. YES! Finally, in the flesh! I'm actually meeting the man who saved my mom and I fourteen years ago. "What?" A gruff, Scottish voice grumbles inside.

Wait a tick, the Doctor I remember wasn't Scottish. I think it was Welsh. "Have we landed? I'm still feeling sick from the regeneration... And who the Judoon, are you?" An elderly man dressed in Victorian clothing steps out and looks at me with intensifying eagle eyes. He's got the frock coat, vest, dress pants and shoes. The Doctor I remember was much younger, was sorta bald, and wore leather and black. "Um... Riley, Riley Saint-Walker." I mumbled. Man it's hard to look away from him. "Ooh. That's a powerful name, Saint-Walker." He leans back and snickers. "Love that name. Whoa." He stops for a moment and fiddles around with himself. "Let's see. Besides kidneys, I've got... Legs! Yes, legs. Arms, fingers are all wobbly. Face. I'm wrinkly? No way, I'm old?! Voice. Wow, Glaswegian. Hair... I'm not ginger again, dang it. A bit curly and short, ears aren't that bad." He turns to Clara. "Clara!" He gives her a big hug and lifts her off her feet. "I've missed you. How do I look?" He turns around and waits. "Like a grandpa." She stifles, covering her mouth from a slight giggle. The Doctor seems taken aback. "Really? As old as the one guy I don't like talking about in my last self?" He groans. "I wish I didn't have to defend Trenzalore for a long while. If this is the reason why I regenerated older than what I'm supposed to actually seem, I'm going to drop a bomb and destroy a planet. Oh wait, now I remember. New regeneration cycle. I must have regenerated back to how I was from old to young. Aw man!" He turns to me. "Oh! Sorry, where were my manners? I am the Doctor, this is Clara." He points to himself and Clara. "Charmed." was all I could say, taking this all in. The Doctor looks up. "Now this isn't right...We're in a time loop." He starts rubbing his hands together. He looks back to the TARDIS and rubs it before sniffing his hand. "With the TARDIS re-configuring due to my regeneration, it'll take about four hours for it to repair itself. And four hours to get used to the new... Me." He smiles wickedly to me and pulls down the collars of the jacket. "Which gives us plenty of time to see what the new me likes and dislikes! Who's down for some tea?"

We head over to a nearby Starbucks. The Doctor aims a small, wand-like device and presses a button towards the door, and a sonic resonating noise and a green light pops out and click, the door unlocks. "Er... Is he always like this?" I ask Clara. "Dunno," she replies. "This is the first time I've actually seen a regeneration."

Regeneration? Is he like the Avatar?

We walk inside and what used to be the people buying coffee and are on their laptops are all static and blurry from repeating their actions over and over. "Doctor?" Clara asks. "What's going on?" We look around. "Time loops freeze people in a fixed state, like a record player that hits a scratched part of the disc and is in a loop repeating that same note or line or whatever. The entire Earth's repeating their last moments before they got stuck in the loop. Meanwhile, we're free to roam around, mostly because my ship is literally a time machine, but you on the other hand... We need to discuss more later." he takes out the wand device and sonics it on a nearby person. "My sonic screwdriver says that the loop won't last long, and that us three too will be in the moment with everyone. It'll all make sense, once we have a bit of lunch."

* * *

Few minutes later we're all nibbling on cookies and other snacks, and sipping and slurping on tea and coffee (thank you, slow 3G internet on how to make tea and coffee.). "Ugh. Black coffee." The Doctor chokes. I'm drinking iced black tea lemonade, sweetened, and the Doctor swipes it and takes a couple whiffs. "Hey!" I snapped. "Eugh. Disgusting." All the Doctor could say. He takes Clara's drink (another "Hey!" coming from her.) and slurps it. "Lattes? Really?" He whines. "What's the point of all this, Doctor?" I asked, annoyed at how he's slurping even everyone's drink.

"I've recently regenerated. New face, new me, new personality, new love for food, and new rules!" He says cheerfully. "I'm an alien from outer space, Riley, just to let you know for starters. A Time Lord, one thousand and eight hundred years old from the planet Gallifrey." He stops for a moment. "I think I now know what I need." He goes behind the counter, grabs a cookie from the refrigerator and puts in the microwave. As its heating, he pours out milk into a paper cup, and plops the now melted cookie into the cup and chugs it all down. "Yowza!" The Doctor exclaims. "That really, really hit the spot. Now I'm thinkin'!"

"Doctor, I don't understand the regeneration thing." I said in a puzzled voice. The Doctor turned around. "When I get hurt badly, my body begins to decay internally. But I'm an alien, and to add up to my statement, my race the Gallifreyans look human, but we really have two hearts. As soon as all my cells inside die out, my second heart radically creates new ones. Regeneration's like metamorphosis, instead of butterflies from caterpillars, I just morph into a new person."

That explains much on why he keeps popping in and out of history in different costumes and ages.

So, same Doctor, just a different face.

He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans a nearby laptop. "So. Riley. D'you mind briefing Miss Clara and I on what's happened before our arrival?" Taking a deep breath, I repeated everything I told Clara to the Doctor. "-so you mean to tell me Riley, that you and some egghead dump employee SURVIVED a passing time loop in a phone store. That's fascinating." He leaned his chair back for a while and is balancing himself on the chair's rear legs. "Any who, checking my sonic screwdriver," he looks at his toy thing, "the time loop won't last long. We've got to find the source of where it is coming from an act fast. Time always has its consequences, and we're probably not gonna like it if the Earth starts waking up to see another alien invasion that I have to bloody prevent again while sufferin' from post-regeneration syndrome." He goes outside and starts scanning things. "Don't touch anything, don't do anything that is stupid and will likely get you into trouble, and above all, enjoy the time we have. Steal cookies for all I care, but I want you both back to the TARDIS soon. I'm off to go save the fate of the planet." The Doctor says exuberantly before leaving. Clara and I the entire time was just looking at him before we broke into laughter. We started mimicking his reactions when he drank everyone's drink (Clara snorted in her latte when I did a good one and when she did her impersonation I spluttered.) and after almost a minute passed and we were still covering up each other's mouths with layers of napkins, we've had enough. We looked at each other in the eyes. "Tell me Riley," Clara says. "American boy, ends up here in London and finds a damsel like me with an alien man that's turned into an angry grandfather. What's your story?" She asks, putting up her elbow and resting her face on her hand. "I could ask you the same question, differently, Ms. Googley-Eyes." I smiled. Our feet touched each other's for a moment before relaxing. But I decided to go first and tell her my story. About that night on New Year's. My endless search to find out who he is. So far, he's an alien that time travels in a box. But what else? Then Clara reveals her side of the story. How she lost her mom, her first meeting with the Doctor and their travels, how she saved him by entering his time stream and splitting up into multiple copies and fixing pivotal moments in his life, to their most recent stop: His tomb. "Trenzalore. A planet where he's eventually gonna die, but I think it's already been fixed." She then talks about how multiple alien races were hovering over the planet, trying to invade it and decode a message from his race the Time Lords, and how the Doctor spent his most entire life ("Well, eleventh." Clara adds. "He had twelve lives, but he kept one life hidden which he doesn't counts and had his tenth life not choosing to regenerate but to heal himself.") defending the planet until the Time Lords decided to give him a new set of lives to fight back his enemies. "So how is he? The Doctor?" I ask. Clara's eyes widen and freeze before she looks out the window. "I um, I actually fancied him. Well, before he regenerated. But he would always brush me off aside. There were moments where I'd often flirt and say corny lines, but he was good at placing me back in the friend-zone. But sometimes he would often play along with what I'd say, that would brighten me up." She said stiffly. I was trying to sort this all out. He has had twelve lives, now thirteen, and defends the galaxy with the most powerful ship in the universe in the form of a police box. This was like Super Mario Galaxy but on crack.

We finished our little brunch time and head outside. The Doctor comes out of a nearby store and beckons us over. "Alright you little Raxacoricofallapatorians," He pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "A recent transmission was caught in the sound waves from the International Space Station during its daily orbit around Earth." He points the screwdriver skyward and extends it a couple of inches, and surrounding its green diode were claws that split off. "They were the ones who first met whatever it was that locked the Earth - I'm trying to get a better signal from where they're at right now, but..." The sonic noise increases before-

WA-BAM! The sonic screwdriver explodes. "No..." The Doctor looks stunned. "No, no, no, no, no..." He then proceeds picks up the pieces. "It can't be broken... Not like this." He whines. "Aw, Cybermites. No screwdriver, it'll take longer to sort this whole fiasco out. Unless..." He looks back at his ship. The smoke was finally gone. "YES! Thankfully my sonic screwdriver sent a copy of the transmission to the TARDIS, which means it can be easier now!" He punches the air and runs inside. Clara and I look at each other like what's going on again before running after the mad man with a box.

We get closer to the box. "Welcome to the most fantastic ship in the universe." He says, protruding a key and unlocking the door. We all step inside. "Well! She really prepped this place up now."

Holy moly, this ship was huge! We were inside what appeared to be the bridge. It was cylindrical, with a walkway connecting the door with rails to the main controls. On the walls, pentagonal roundels dotted everywhere, flashing a color in a clockwise ripple. We get closer to the controls. It was hexagonal, divided up into six sections. Tons of gadgets and controls all over, ranging from levers, pumps, cranks, and tons of buttons. A movable view-screen was connected to what the Doctor called the "time rotor, in other words, the engine." The time rotor was contained in an inverted glass case shaped from a cone and connected from the console to the ceiling. Inside the rotor were two insulator-shaped pistons and electricity was emitting from both ends. "Just a cosmetic feature," The Doctor said, pointing out the pistons. "It doesn't run on electricity, it runs on rift energy. Basically, time and space is what it chews on. But it is, recyclable. So no harm to the time-ways!" He taps the glass case of the rotor. "Does the TARDIS usually change every time you regenerate Doctor?" Clara asks in a puzzled voice. "No, not really. I kept the default console of the TARDIS for most of my first regenerative cycle. Then starting from my eighth self onward, I decided to spice things up a little. Shift in the modern period of the 21st century. I still have about a lot more themes to pick from the TARDIS itself but this will do."

It took me a while to sink this all in and I stumble on a nearby rail. Clara comes up to me and asks if I'm alright. I grip her hand and this sudden warmth fills in. "Yeah, it's just..." I smile while trying to find the right words to complete the sentence. "Back in a moment, Doctor." and I rush outside the box. The Doctor must have knew what this meant cause he was smiling at me while I ran out.

Police box.

Pocket ship inside.

Police box.

Pocket ship inside.

I did a full run-around of the Doctor's ship, both inside and out. "Well?" The Doctor still smiles. "It's... It's..." I pant. "Bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor does a victory jump. "WOO! Always loved to hear that." He places his hands together as if it were a prayer and bows. "Thank you. So Clara, what d'you think? Is he made of the material?" He looks to her and back to me. She smiles slyly. "He'll be a bit sick, but I think Twinkletoes will catch up eventually." Clara winks at me. Someone, pinch me. I'm already falling for her already. "Well then Riley! Welcome to the TARDIS. 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space'." The Doctor grips my shoulder and shakes. "Wait, what's going on?" I asked, puzzled at what's going on. I always get distracted. Well, that's if there's a hot girl around (COUGH). A beeping noise comes from the view-screen and the Doctor heads over and flicks on the switch. "Tell you a later time. Right now, the message from the screwdriver has been uploaded to the TARDIS." He moves the view-screen over to a keyboard and starts typing up stuff. Circular symbols appear on the screen, probably in the Doctor's language. "After decoding the waves from the transmission, I was able to get..." He presses the enter key.

"-Repeat! This is the International Space Station calling into the United Nations. We are under attack by what appears to be metal men! We are... Oh my God! Stravinsky's turning into one of them now! HELP! Anyone! AHHH!" A man's voice and static echoes and repeats across the comms. Metal men? I can hear gunfire and what sounds like lasers in the background. But there's some sort of dialogue happening in the background as well. "Metal men?" Clara was in a state of shock. "What metal men?"

"Doctor. Can you raise the volume on any background noises besides the gunfire going on?" I asked. The Doctor spins this wheel which appears to be the volume and twists a knob. "AGGRESSIVE FORCE WILL LEAD TO DELETION. CONVERSION IS INITIATED."A robot's voice echoes through the comms. His eyes show a state of shock as they widen. "It can't be..." He falls on a nearby chair and rubs his forehead.

"Doctor... There's no way." Clara rushes to his side. "Remember? We defeated them all at Hedgewick's... Remember?..."

"Yes I can see that!" He roars out of his chair and Clara falls back, stunned and scared. I could hear a muffled cry from inside her hair-covering face. I quickly rush to her and she leaps to my arms and begins to weep. "Wait what the hell's going on with you, Doctor?! I've been here for about ten minutes, Clara told me everything including your now recent regeneration while you were off frolicking, and so far I don't have the slightest mind on what you two are saying!" I surge in anger. The Doctor turns around. "Oh my God. Clara... I'm so sorry. Regeneration has post-symptoms." He looks up with a look of sadness from the console. Clara turns around and I'm still holding her from behind. She's a bit teary, but she manages to steady herself. "We defeated the Cybermen a while back Doctor. How can they end up surviving again?" Clara looks at the view-screen's transmission. The Doctor ignores her question and turns to me. "Cybermen, Riley ("Sorry."), are one of my oldest enemies. Earth way back in the prehistoric era had a twin planet, called Mondas, which also had humans populating the planet, but they were really advanced in technology while you people on Earth were still struggling with stone tools. Sadly, Mondas was drifting away from the solar system, which led to a downfall of resources requiring sunlight. To preserve themselves, they began adding cybernetic parts. Each upgrade made them lose their humanity, both physically and mentally. No emotions. Soon, they only cared about upgrading. Once their planet was entirely converted, they then believed the entire universe should be upgraded as well and went on mass-genocides. I always tried my best to stop them at every corner, but there's always been one surviving Cyberman that can still dodge all of my attacks thrown at them and continue their expansion."

Clara leans her head on my right arm. Her tears are all gone. "Riley, d'you mind if you could let me go? You're almost killing me with your arms." I comply. The Doctor clears his throat. "Right. So we're going to pay a visit to the International Space Station and negotiate with the Cybermen, either peacefully or aggressively." He cracks his knuckles. "They've already hacked into the ISS's network giving them complete coverage of Earth anywhere. They've probably knew we're the only ones still somewhat 'alive' and will send some reinforcements. Now hold on tight!" A lever was pulled down and the TARDIS starts violently shaking up to life. The wheezing noise I heard when I saw it flying down was now directly coming from the time rotor, whose pistons kept pulling apart and pushing together with the electricity getting out of control. "Let's see how far this baby can go!" He pushes another lever. Sparks were flying out of the console and more violent shakes continued. I was thrown on a nearby lounge sofa and Clara lands on top of me and with a nearby "Ding!" my head started to hurt. Then it all went black.

* * *

Blurry. Everything was blurry. Now it was all forming something. Clara! "Hey there, muscles." Her palm was against my cheek. "Sorry about me having your head hit by a rail. You were knocked out completely during the entire ride, it was awesome!"

"Morning, marble-eyes. Ow, that really hurt." I was rubbing the back of my head and got up slowly. The console room was empty. "Oh, is Mr. Muscles hurt from a boo boo?" giggled Clara. "Wow, already half an hour since we were in London and getting acquainted already?" She faces me. The Doctor comes out of a nearby staircase. "Alright you love birds. The TARDIS is inside the International Space Station. I've extended the air bubble shield which means no need for space suits, you can just hop in. Also, I have increased the gravity field, giving you stable ground after a nasty new test run." The Doctor moves the view-screen to another section of the console. "Diagnostics... Wow, I totally blew it this time." exclaims the Doctor, scrutinizing the status report. "She's burnt out, and needs to cool off for another return trip, but her energy readings are incredible. Now, can you two scout ahead and look for any Cybermen outside the TARDIS? I'm going to need a better set of clothes, Victorian clothing is definitely not my style. Off you pop!" He pushes us out of the TARDIS before I stopped him and turn around. "Hold on a sec, gramps. What do we do if we SEE a Cyberman, I mean, I don't even know what it looks like for one-"

"Did you just call me Gramps, son? DID YOU JUST-" The Doctor was getting ready to brawl by rolling up his sleeves until Clara intervened. "Doctor, please! I'll keep an eye on Riley." She guides me out of the TARDIS. The Doctor does that "I've got my eyes on you." thing with his hands and goes off. I see a green luminescent light from the corner of my eyes and I turn around and-

"Whoa!" I jump back and meet a solid wood door from behind. The TARDIS closed its doors on me and Clara, and I could hear the Doctor laughing inside. "You'll get used to it Riley." Clara says. It was sorta dark, with just the green lights that were hanging above us overhead in this small tubular room. "We've... teleported." I said, going towards a nearby porthole window. "Damn, this is one helluva good view." I take my iPhone out and take a couple of pictures of the Earth outside. Clara and I sit back against the TARDIS doors and slide down to the ground. "So what does a Cyberman look like?" I ask. "Big giant robot man. They all have this bucket-head helmet and look like Legos. But don't mind that." Clara says while she sees me playing the games I had on my iPhone. Besides playing Asphalt 8's music that was playing in the background, I could a _THUMP-click, THUMP-click, THUMP-click_ noise from the other side of the tube. "Did you hear something?" I ask, while drifting my little car around a corner on this Tokyo level race track. I quietly lower the phone's volume and the thump click noise happens again. "No. Why?" Clara says, her voice getting a bit nervous.

"Just listen for a moment." I quietly hush her. It goes again. _THUMP-click THUMP-click THUMP-click._ She gets up and looks beyond the tube. It was long, with four gateways peering through. "Cyberman's on the other side, Riley." Clara speaks in a very, quiet voice. A large BOOM and a dent pops on the airlock door. "Oh God." I gasp. I quickly grip Clara's hand. "Stay behind me." Another boom, and a bigger dent over the previous one appears in shape. "Riley. The gateways." Clara looks at one. "They're all airtight doorways. They each have a separate control panel so we could just lock ourselves from our side and jettison them out."

"But didn't the Doctor say something about upgrading? They've probably know how to breathe in normal space. And besides, he wants to find out the source of all this." I asked, almost making a stutter. " Oh right." Clara slaps her forehead. Then a last BOOM and the door suddenly has a hole. A metallic hand pops out and pulls the door down. A monotonic voice comes from the dust and rubble. "Human life forms and unidentified spacecraft detected. Targets will now be subjected to conversion-n-n-n-Alert. Alert. Unidentified life form has shown up on scanners. What is procedure?"

"Unidentified life form?" asks Clara. Then a growing white light emits from the TARDIS's panel windows. "Oh."

The doors fly open and a familiar Scottish voice asks. "I'm BAAAAAACK!" The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. "Wow. Diggin' the new look Doctor." I said in amazement. He's dropped Victorian clothes for a more contemporary detective look. The Doctor was wearing a black duster, matching colored pants, brown and white brogue shoes, a tucked in white button up, and a scarf wrapped Parisian-style. "Show off." mutters Clara. "Now then, Cyberman! What is your state of business onboard of a human space station that now has all of their crew members converted into you lot?" The Doctor claps his hands in question.

"X-ray scans detect two hearts. Life form suggests you are the Doctor. Delete." A robotic humanoid steps in with two big clunks ending with a click. Clara was right: It did look like a giant robot man with a bucket-handled head for a helmet. Wait, the Doctor has two hearts? "No wait!" He puts his hands up. "I haven't done anything yet in this new body. You might as well do the alternative: Take me to your leader."

I thought the ISS was just a series of tubes that barely had enough room for one to stand in, but I guess no one really cared now that funds for the space programs have been cut, especially when I was in the United States. More robots, or "Cybermen" were lined up with the doorways, silent as statues. It was humongous! "Cyber-Leader, there are more prisoners. Shall we add them to conversion?" The Cyberman in front of us steps to the side, revealing a make-shift metal throne covered with wires and a more sleeker Cyberman sitting on top of it in the center of the room. "Time Lord presence detected, scanning. The Doctor is detected. What are your last words before converting you to our network plus the two humans with you?" says the sleeker Cyberman in a more deeper robotic voice.

"Oh I love questions. It makes curiosity easier ways to find an answer to." The Doctor cheerfully says, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. "Why are Cybermen in a space station locking the Earth in a time loop? More specifically at noon, to be more precise. And also, haven't you lot figured out that I've regenerated again? I mean really! No one noticed the face?" He draws a circle around his forehead.

"Scans indicate you destroyed our last remnant of Cyber Legion Fifteen at Hedgewick's World of Wonders." says the Cyber-Leader, ignoring him. "The Legion was all the Cybermen left in the universe. We had to survive and continue our journey to upgrading the universe. The time winds and our shielding upgrade landed us on Earth in the twenty-first century in the past next to the station. After converting the crew, Cybermites have reverse-engineered the station panels coupled with my current model's abilities of time lock to maximum efficiency as an amplifier. Once we have converted Earth, we will be unstoppable and make our return once more."

The Doctor takes out a wand device again - it was the sonic screwdriver, but a different kind from the one I saw from before it was destroyed back at Piccadilly. It resembled the TARDIS's insulator piston, with the looks of a reactor and a new diode that glowed blue. He scans the Cyber-Leader with the familiar sonic resonating sound. "You're giving your entire supply of energy to the weaker models?" asked the Doctor. "To upgrade the weak from a strong future." The Cyber-Leader replied. "They will be upgraded to my levels as soon as we send down the first Cyberman on the planet."

"Well, there is one weakness you can't seem to fix, nuclear energy." The Doctor grins. The Cyber-Leader turns its head to the alien man now stepping on its thigh scanning its life-support system. "What are you doing? Station system failure imminent. Power room status: Overloading. Diverting power to lesser models for increased download progress." The Cyber-Leader stands up and the Doctor stumbles down the steps of the throne as Clara and I rush to his aid. "Doctor! Are you hurt?" Clara asks frantically. "Nope... Thankfully. Just a bit back sore, nothing that can stop me from a fall!" He stands up at an surprisingly recovery rate. The Cyber-Leader points its wrist and a small projectile weapon pops out. "Recovery to station has failed. Room lockdown is now activated. Prepare to die, starting with you, Time Agent." The Leader points its wrist weapon at me. "DEATH RAY LOOK OUT!" The Doctor cries out and tackles me on the floor. A lightning blue ray fizzes past us and hits an emergency door, the one that was knocked down, disintegrating a decent sized man hole. Luckily, Clara dived behind a nearby console and is safe. "You're... You're a Time Agent?" The eagle eyes of the Doctor return.

What? I don't know what a Time Agent was? "No! I don't know what it's talking about!" I yell during the chaos. "WELL THEN RILEY, IF YOU AREN'T A TIME AGENT LIKE IT WAS SAYING BEFORE YOUR SUPPOSED EXECUTION, CAN YOU AT LEAST DO SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE SECRETLY LOCKED IN YOUR BRAIN?" Clara yells as sparks fly from the seriously bad-aiming of the Cyber-Leader. I guess since the siphoning of the station from the Cyber-Leader made his systems weak. I look at the man-hole and back to the Doctor and Clara. "Well?" The Doctor quickly shakes me. "I don't know! Run, get back to the TARDIS. I'll go distract them. Go!" I push him aside and he quickly crouch runs to Clara. "You will be deleted. Now in progress." A Cyberman's voice appears behind me. I could see the blue light from my shadow before - BAZING! Another bad shot from Cyber-Leader destroys my supposed second executioner in the head, exploding it. The metallic body falls next to me in pieces and I quickly searched for the wrist cannon it had. Wait, how can I know what the wrist cannon looks like when I'm already finding it and configuring it to just a simple laser wrapped around my wrist in mere seconds? It wasn't like my body was possessed or anything, it reminded me of Lego builders building sets with their eyes closed. I mean, back home in California I used to assemble simple devices such as communicator watches and remote controlled cameras on toy cars and helicopters but-

"RILEY!" The Doctor roars behind the console. Oh snap! I pop behind my cover and aim to a nearby Cyberman. A gathering and crackling of blue gathers and fires directly at the chest. BOO YA! It falls down. "GO!" I guide them to the hole. "Station detonation: Ten minutes." The Cyber-Leader repeated. Doctor goes in first, then Clara. "Wait, what about Riley, Doctor?" She was trying to break free of his grasp around her. "Don't worry! I'll come through shortly. Give me a mo'." I said through the hole. Clara breaks free and runs, giving me a really tight hug around the neck through the hole. "Don't die. Please?" She asks.

* * *

"Five minutes." I said, and I marched off without looking back at her.

Five minutes was all I could say before I went back on my rampage of shooting all the Cybermen, before facing the Leader. "Your skills are honing, Time Agent. You now face me in full power." The Leader charges his ray this time, and fires a cone-area of the death ray. "WHO AM I?" was all that I could rage out to him. But I get no answer. Just delete, delete, delete! I tried firing back but his body was getting impervious towards the blue shots. "Upgrade in progress." It said, and a blue aura surrounds him.

Fuck this, I'm out. I climb through the manhole. The TARDIS hums as I sprint closer like it didn't hear the commotion going on in the other room. Popping open the door with a push, I go in and close it tightly. A nearby tearing of the door means it was time to go. "Now Doctor!" I yell desperately. The Doctor starts pulling down switches and levers and sparks fly out again but the lightning from the roundels all turn red and a giant bell rings from the ceiling, though with no opening. "Aw, Dalek. It's got a hold of the ship!" The Doctor gasped. "Sorry Riley, but this ride's gonna get a wee bit bumpy!" He flicks a switch and pulls a lever down from another section and the TARDIS starts spinning and I almost lose my gravity when I held on to the console's railing for dear life. Clara was nearby and started hugging me. Then I see something strange.

The Doctor was laughing.

Laughing like a maniac. He reminded me of the mad scientist from monster movies I've seen as a kid, but the Doctor was an old man. Clara told me inside the Doctor was a thousand-year old alien who traveled the universe a lot as a mad man in a box. A rumble shakes the entire TARDIS which meant the station was blown up probably and I pass out from getting space sick from the spinning.

I wake up later, on the floor, still hugging Clara. I get up and see all things back to normal. "Doctor?" I ask, looking around the console. He was on the opposite side where we were sleeping, studying the console. "Oh, 'ello there Riley." smiles the Doctor. "I wanted to apologize with the spinning. The Cyber-Leader's time freeze ability somehow managed for it to latch itself on to the TARDIS which isn't good, because it was almost done fixing itself and we had to put on shields in order for the ship to not burn up. But, good news! I've brought you two home. Hopefully no more Cybermen for now on Earth's space, the Cyber-Leader's parts are now scattered throughout the Vortex." A sigh of relief. The Doctor continued on with the status. "It was a long trip, the TARDIS was in the Time Vortex for almost an entire time of day. Lucky you were sleeping or else you'd get bored. Time-ways get so trafficky." He twiddles around the console. "I plugged in your DNA into the TARDIS matrix and we have landed outside your aunt's place in Lambeth. I didn't want to personally wake you up, but I-" I cut the Doctor mid-sentence. "What time?" I asked hurriedly. He passes the view-screen. It was Aunt Grace's place! And the time at the right-hand corner of the screen said around four in the evening. I take the Doctor's hand and shake profusely. "I take back whatever I said to you during this adventure and will praise the ground you walk on, Doctor." He laughs. "All in a day's work Riley... Though, the 'praise-on-ground-I-walk-on' sounds tempting." He says. I could hear a nearby yawn. "Wait, Riley. We need to talk personally." The Doctor grips my arm. Suddenly, he flinched and does a double-take. "On second thought, is it alright if we stay at your place for a while? My regeneration is still in need of finishing up the last bits and stuff for myself." I nodded. "It's alright. My aunt loves guests."

Clara wakes up. "Why am I on the floor?" She asks, rubbing the back of her head. "Felt like I was dreaming this all up until-" she sees me and runs again. "God damn it Riley!" Clara starts punching me, hard this time. Ow. "Never do that again!" I could see her tears forming but she hugs me. "Please."

"It's alright marble-eyes. I'm here, alive, and already had a swell time. Hey, let's have some dinner time, yeah? Think my aunt was making pasta before I left." I said, and all of us go outside. Motion sickness kicks in with oxygen coming naturally this time from Earth rather than the space station's supply and I start feeling more relaxed. Fresh air! I was happy again being back on solid ground.

The time lock is broken, thanks to the Doctor blowing up the station and people were out and about, moving freely. I get up the steps, hide my homemade death ray cannon and open the door for the Doctor and Clara. I whisper quietly, "Can you guys play along once my aunt comes by? Before I left she wanted me to..." I was then interrupted by Aunt Grace's voice coming from the living room. "Riley, is that you? You should have seen what happened! The International Space Station blew up on the telly and- Oh! I'm sorry, are these your friends?" Aunt Grace dusts herself off. "Sorry, I'm his aunt. Grace Hatchway." Aunt Grace sees Clara first. "Thank God! I knew he'd at least meet someone today on his errand to the phone store. Riley, is this who I think it is?" she holds Clara's hand.

"Clara, this is my Aunt Grace, and Aunt Grace... this is Clara, Clara Oswald." I tell Aunt Grace. She looks over to the Doctor. "Well, isn't this a surprise! You bring home a date for dinner, and besides that her father too! What a splendid man you are, doing something SENSIBLE as finding a pretty woman than do photography of girls." She smirks. Clara's looking at me and enters a fit of uncontrollable giggling. "And you must be?..." Aunt Grace looks at the Doctor. He points to himself and looks at the mirror. "Wow! Are you kidding me. I look like garbage. Must be because of...-" He comes over and looks at himself before I silently aim a kick at him. "Err... Where are my manners. I'm not Clara's father, but her grandfather. I prefer using a title." He says, shaking her hand. "What title are you called by?" Aunt Grace asks. "The Doctor. Just the Doctor." says the Doctor. Aunt Grace eyes him and studies him. Clara looked a bit said when it came to the words grandfather. "Well then, Doctor. Riley, Clara, please this way, there's some ice cream cake in the fridge; if you didn't know yet, Riley just came from America three days ago and look at him now, already having met someone." Clara and I look at each other for a brief moment and quickly look away. God damn it.

Aunt Grace said from the sink while we were eating cake that because I didn't tell call her like I promised when I activated my phone, I had to do dishes, which I didn't mind before she drifted off to go take a nap. It was great, making fast friends in England already in a week, already have a "girlfriend" (I now have Clara's number in case the Doctor drops her off at her place which is somewhat unusual.) before the Doctor brings us around again. "So Riley. We have unfinished business for you." The Doctor has us lean in closer. "Nothing on the Time Lord archives states nothing of your... existence, and I mean a record of anything big in the galaxy. Not like birth or anything." The Doctor speaks quietly with fingers for quotation at existence. "Well, interesting fact really. You're born in the 52nd Century, Riley."

What the fuck? I was stunned, so was Clara. Wait, that means...

New Year's. New Year's was the only memory I had can recall, because before that, I couldn't remember anything about my childhood. It was only that memory, like you just wake up in the middle of a crowd with someone already telling you they're your Mom and then... Fuck it.

The Doctor continues. "My best guess was either you were flung back to the 'modern period,' which is now from someone in your future, or you had memories installed in and were being used for something bigger. I tried diving in more into information, and besides the blacked out information, you joined the Time Agency and right before it was shut down, you became the number two agent right after Captain Jack Harkness. Wonder where that buffoon went off to." He scratches his head.

"What the heck's the Time Agency?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed. "It's an organization." The Doctor replies. "A very mysterious one. Like Time Lords, they guard the timeways to make sure nothing of the strange and unnatural affect it. Think of humane societies, but they think of time instead of animals, but more specifically fixed points in time that cannot be changed, but with powerful technology that could blow up half of Gallifrey. They follow orders with no question from a Council of Eight, and made it vital that within their mission across time no one knows of their presence. Literally, besides us Gallifreyans, the universe didn't know they exist. A powerful agency, you lot."

"But I had a memory of you. New Year's Eve and Day, 2000. Your TARDIS crash lands in New York and you patted my head one time." I told him. He was perplexed. "That was you? Cheeky boy and his mum who were about to be robbed? Wow, that was such a long time ago. I was in my ninth life back then, it was right after I regenerated. So this to put this in like a theory thing, may I borrow the whiteboard please?" He point across to the wall where our handwritten calendar was hanging and erases it. "So, 50th century, Riley's born. Joining as a Time Agent, you and possibly your mom get flung back to New York in 2000 at New Year's as an eleven year old. Spends entire life up to now." He finishes writing. A bubble map nearly covered the entire board as I peer over it. "Now... What to do with you now." The Doctor looks back at me. "Oh, is this about what you were gonna ask me earlier in the TARDIS before going to the station? What was that test you and Clara were talking about?"

The Time Lord smiles. "Riley... I'm an alien that travels in space and time. And occasionally, I meet people who somehow get winded up into the situations I've been such as the International Space Station incident. And some of those people," The Doctor looks at Clara, "they join me in my travels across the universe and throughout my years. To skip all the details, I can never really explain why they come along. I just know... who." A key appears out of nowhere in his hand. "I don't know really, they just have all the same expression, Riley. Wanderlust. They want to come along and see the universe too which makes me happy. You had a look on your face, the same look everyone had when they stepped into the TARDIS. I can see it in your eyes Riley, you want to see what's also out there. But in case you don't want to go, it's fine. I understan-"

"What!? No!" I yell in protest. "Seriously, space and time? It would beat traveling around the Earth which I was planning on doing. I've seen pictures of what the galaxies look like from the Hubble telescope, but up close with the TARDIS? Now that's awesome." I lean back and wrap my hands around my head. "So you want to come with us?" The Doctor asks in a delightful voice. "Of course! I mean I've got hidden skills inside of me that I have yet to explore, and above all, I'm a Time Agent! I want to find out more of my past, Doctor. So yes, I would very much appreciate joining you and Clara across space and time. But first, dishes."

The last sentence we all choked on our cakes with laughter. I saw in the Doctor's face that he was thrilled to see a new face joining the list of people he traveled with, I mean he probably traveled with historic figures too for all I cared about. While finishing up the last few plates, the Doctor and Clara said they will be waiting for me inside the TARDIS. After all, it's a time machine. It has all the time in the world to wait for someone. I take out a sticky note and scribble down a message for Aunt Grace.

* * *

_Aunt Grace, it's Riley. England's awesome, you wouldn't believe the adventure I had today at Piccadilly. Sorry to break it to you this way, but Clara and her granddad asked me to go on a trip to Santorini in Greece and spend a week with them touring the Mediterranean (they somehow winded up an extra ticket.). Please, don't let Mom know about this, I'm already an adult and not a child. I'd rather than have someone watch over me for over thirteen years of sending money from some anonymous place she's working at. I'll take a lot of photos and promise there will be a couple with just me and Clara. Lots of love, your nephew._

* * *

I quietly leave the note on the counter and head to Aunt Grace's room. She was trying to fall asleep by watching BBC One on the television, and currently it was _Sherlock _that was showing. "Oh, come in Riley! Is something wrong?" Aunt Grace asks. "Clara and her dad are going off to Greece tonight, to spend a week in Santorini. They've invited me to go." I said solemnly. "Oh heavens!" Grace gets out of her four-poster bed in a rush. I silently grab her arms and she looks up at me with question. "Please, aunt Grace. I left a note in case you'll forget tomorrow morning, but I don't want to be picked around like some grandmother pinching her grandkid's cheek. I'm twenty-six, already having a girlfriend, and I'm having the time of my life now in Europe. Mom's been treating me like that since she left for work overseas and I want to be on my own. Free from any distractions. I... I just want you to understand, Aunt Grace." I take her back to the bed and she puts her hand on my face. "The last time I saw you was when you were eighteen, Riley Saint-Walker. Just you, living by yourself in some beachside house you've lived for almost your entire life. We've had laughs together, but I always, always saw in your eyes, that you were pursuing a different path. Your eyes showed me that you don't like staying a lot, which was why I made the call to you to come here." I look into her eyes and they were filled with compassion. "Have a good time, okay? Are you going to go pack your clothes?" She fixes my tweed coat. "I'm taking two weeks worth of clothes I bought here since I arrived, nothing much." I replied. "Then off you pop! Go out and venture the world. I'll be here waiting for you with spaghetti when you come back alright?" Aunt Grace says, giving me a tight hug. I rush off and quickly pack as much as I can into my backpack and get my toiletry travel kit as well. Cash won't do, so after packing my extra pair of shoes my small and stuffed backpack, I leave a wad of pound notes in my note and add _P.S. do something for once besides taking care of all these kids. Go vacationing in Monaco, OR MEET SOMEONE!_

I head to the hallway leading to the door and Aunt Grace was there, sitting at the bench. I walk over and she looks up at me. "Oh, you remind me of Maxie, Riley. He had the same look you had when he traveled off to see the world too." She said, talking about my mom's late brother who died in a plane crash. Afterwards, she disliked planes. "Promise me that you'll be on a cruise?" Grace grips my hand. "I promise." I said, kneeling down. She kisses me on the forehead. "There's my blessing. Now off you pop!" Aunt Grace said happily. We open the wooden door together and she gives me one more hug and kiss on the cheek before closing it. "Sherlock's on tonight, and you made miss the first five minutes!" I hear her voice drift away inside and I laugh on my way down the steps. The TARDIS was parked across the street and her signs were glowing blue-ish white. I placed my bag on the floor and start twiddling around with my pinky fingers - an old bad habit of mine that kicks in when I get nervous.

I pushed the door open even though the sign next to it says "Pull," and hear the welcoming hum from the console. It wasn't dark the console room anymore, it glowed yellow, which was much better. The Doctor and Clara see me and cheer. "Alright, now we've got ourselves a gang. I dig that." The Doctor says excitedly, fixing his scarf. "Where to?" He looks at me while getting ready to type some coordinates down. "Anything... amazing." I said, looking at Clara. "Alright then! Amazing you want, then amazing it will be!" The Doctor spins around a couple of wheels and pulls two levers together and the familiar rumble of the TARDIS's engines roars to life, with the wheezing noise and the pistons of the time rotor turning. "Clara, d'you mind if you could take Riley to his room? I need to do a scan of the engines." The Doctor beeps and boops buttons and knobs on the console. "This way, Riley." Clara takes me by the hand and I follow her from the console down a staircase to a tunnel. "I can't believe this is what you guys do all the time!" I said excitedly. "WOO! I need to rest a bit." We enter an elaborate hallway filled with rooms. "You're room number two, since you came second for top Time Agent." Clara points to the first door on the right labeled with the number she was talking about. I twist the doorknob open and I step inside the room of my dreams.

It was small and blue, with a porthole window showing the far reaches of space. I had a bunk bed, but instead the bottom portion was dug in complete with stairs, so I had a desk (also complete with a chair,) and a computer that hummed just like how the TARDIS is when you're inside the console room before taking off. A closet next to me had a couple hangers and a holder for bags so I hung my bag around and viewed what else the room had to offer. Another door across from my bed was open and there was a huge bean bag chair next to it. I open the door and found myself in the bathroom, complete with a simple sink, toilet, and a-

"A Jacuzzi bathtub? Well then, I'm starting to love this ship already." I grinned as I went back out and plopped on my bean bag chair.

"Enjoying your room?" Clara asks, and I look up and smile. "I'm enjoying everything so far." I reply, patting a side of my chair for her to sit down on. She complies and rests her head on my shoulder. "The Doctor told me that it corresponds to what your thoughts are when entering the TARDIS, and what you want." She looks at me. "I've got the room of my dreams right now for one!" I said happily. "Room with a view." Then I see that Clara's eyes start watering up. "Hey, you alright Clara?" I asked. Clara tries to smile and was about to say something but she breaks down and leans forward. "Whoa, what's wrong?" I lean over while she's crying and open my bag. I reach for my small box of Kleenex and give it to her. "When the Doctor regenerated, he didn't even recognized me until we crashed at Piccadilly before meeting you. His first words were if I knew how to fly the TARDIS." She takes a tissue and blows her nose with a quiet "Thanks."

"But he did when he introduced himself and you." I said. "Wait, why are you telling me all this again from Starbucks?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed at first.

"I was happy when I first met you, Riley. Happy that there's another human being and not some alien that looked like a human. I know, I've told you now twice about the Doctor. He's a great man, compassionate, and fearless. It's what I've fancied about that in the Doctor. It's what I wished a man would be like to me, you know? A knight in shining armor. But, now that he's changed... Here, look." She takes out a photo from her pocket. It was a photo of Clara herself with a younger man, dressed in Victorian clothing with long hair flopped on the side and on the corner it was dated 1976. "The man next to me in the Victorian clothing was the Doctor I knew." Her finger rested on the man with the bow tie. "That was my Doctor. The Doctor now... I don't know what to do. He's aggressive, but he's childish too at some points."

"He's got fire. I like that in him. Listen, Clara. I'm not much of a person that you'd come to for advice. Especially if it involes falling in love with aliens. All I can say this: People... They change when they have to. It's like a phase in your life, when you see that people drift away from their old personalities and take up something new, that's because the world outside is also changing and adopting something new. Get what I mean? Think of little kids in primary school with iPhones learning how to take selfies. That's my take on the Doctor when he regenerates which I have yet to see sometime in the future now that I'm hitching along on this ride. Like what he said at Starbucks, new self, new rules. But as for you, there's really much nothing besides that there's more fish in the sea. You're just taking his regeneration seriously. " I finished what appeared to be my therapy session with Clara, who's finished drying up her tears. "Love is a strong emotion." Clara said. "Dangerous is what I'd say." I added. We both give up and I gave Clara a hug. "Thanks Riley. Wished there was more men that had compassion like you in the universe." She said, sniffing. "Oh, I'm full of surprises, Clara. Just wait and see." I winked at her as I help her out of my room. I see a slight movement of her mouth forming a smile as the door of her room closes quietly.

As soon as she closed the door I started jumping but quietly. I got her out of the friend-zone and now I can start building things up. Maybe I should take a shower and plan something nice for her. Half an hour later I dress in a simple t-shirt and jeans decided to make my move.

I get back to the console room and the Doctor's still fiddling about with the controls. "Where are we at right now Doctor?" I ask, fixing my hair up with my hand from my hairspray I applied on before leaving my room. "The TARDIS was and still is shaking from the effects we had at the station so I thought I'd take the trip a bit slow a notch. Enjoying your room?" He asks. "I'm guessing Clara told you about it on your way down there."

"Yeah. It was great!" I said smiling. "Doctor, besides bedrooms, I need to ask you a favor." I said, looking at the console's many buttons. "Oh Riley, ask away lad. You don't want to know how many rooms this ship has. I lost count after forty. But we'll do this later. We've landed." The Doctor replies, grinning at me. "Sorry, I forgot what was this about a favor?" He slaps his forehead again. I lean in and whisper in his ear for a good minute before Clara comes in the room with her hair tied in a bun was sporting a blouse and skirt with loafers. "We've landed already? And I thought you were just getting started, Doctor. Riley's first adventure." She winks at me. The Doctor notices that and intervenes. "Oi! It's not his too, I'm part of it too now that I've officially finished regenerating. Actually, we all are. The International Space Station was just a mere example, Riley, of what space and time has to offer." He snaps open the TARDIS doors and light pours into the room. "Twelve's time starts now. And out through those doors, the real _adventure_ begins."

_End of story._

* * *

-NEXT TIME-

**The 12th Doctor, Clara, and Riley head off on their first adventure together to the year 3000 to an orbiting observation station showcasing the largest structure in the universe: a cluster of quasars. But their trip takes a mysterious turn when a rift across space and time starts spewing out fragments of a daunting memory for the Doctor: The Last Great Time War. But that's not all, someone from Riley's past is looking for him as well, hoping to bring him home to his proper time. Both the Doctor and Riley go on separate paths to find out that their fates have once crossed before. But what does this all mean? Tune in January 30th for REVELATIONS.**

* * *

Hi everyone! ClockworkKnight here. I hope that you all enjoyed the story, and I apologize for any mistakes I made (spelling and grammar wise.). Please, I'd very much enjoy some reviews from you guys, maybe some favorites too so that I know I've got a fanbase running. I have also received positive reviews from anonymous readers on the Doctor, but most of the negative news I had seen was from a previous draft of this story I published that involved Clara and Riley getting a bit too... intimate. Don't worry though, I fixed this problem, and hopefully this new draft will be the last of problems readers will face. Again, hope you all enjoyed this story, rate and review, and stay tuned for the next episode in this Series 8 Alternate Universe!

-UPDATED 1:28 AM-


End file.
